


Instants

by Axea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Discord: L'Enfer de Dante 1.0, Gen, Secret Santa EdD
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28312773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axea/pseuds/Axea
Summary: Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde ! ^^Voici un petit texte sur Severus que j'offre comme (premier) cadeau de Noël à la magnifique et merveilleuse LunaQueen !Joyeux Noël à tou.te.s ! 🌲
Relationships: Eileen Prince & Severus Snape
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	Instants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LunaQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/gifts).



> Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde ! ^^  
> Voici un petit texte sur Severus que j'offre comme (premier) cadeau de Noël à la magnifique et merveilleuse LunaQueen !  
> Joyeux Noël à tou.te.s ! 🌲

Tobias était parti, il avait décidé qu'il ne reviendrai plus, il avait gagné à la loterie et abandonné sa femme et son fils il y a cinq ans de cela. Et depuis, Eileen et Severus n'avaient fait que se rapprocher l'un de l'autre et allaient beaucoup mieux.

C'était le mois de décembre, il faisait froid, leur petit jardin était recouvert de neige, comme toute la ville. Severus était en quatrième année à Poudlard et avait décidé de rentrer pour les vacances, ils étaient partis faire un tour au marché de Noël de Carbonne-les-Mines. Ils souhaitaient l'un et l'autre se trouver un petit cadeau alors ils se sépareraient sans doute et se retrouveraient pour boire une tasse de chocolat chaud avant d'aller préparer le repas pour le lendemain.

Arrivés au marché de Noël, Eileen partit vers un stand vendant des livres tandis que Severus se dirigeait vers un stand de bijoux. Il observa un a un chacun des bijoux proposés sur l'étalage et sin regard fut attiré par un fin bracelet de cuir noir décoré d'une breloque qui ressemblait à un attrape-rêve. Il le trouva magnifique et l'acheta immédiatement puis il se mit à flâner entre les différents stands, heureux d'avoir trouvé si vite un si beau cadeau pour sa mère. Il la voyait fureter dans les stands pour trouver quelque chose. 

Après une vingtaine de minutes à se balader, Severus décida d'aller boire une tassse de chocolat et d'en commander une pour sa mère en se disant qu'elle ne devrait plus trop tarder. Et, en effet, à peine attablé, sa mère le rejoignait déjà.

oOoOo

Severus avait fini de débarasser la table de leur repas du réveillon, il était déjà onze heures passées et minuit se rapprochait à grand pas, avec lui, l'ouverture des cadeaux. Severus avait hâte, non pas de recevoir le sien, mais d'offrir le bracelet à sa mère. Il alla leur préparer un chocolat chaud aux épices pour patienter. De la cuisine il pouvait entr'apercevoir sa mère qui s'était assise sur un fauteuil et lisait un livre à l'aspect ancien enroulée dans une couverture. Une fois le lait bouillant il y ajouta du cacao et de la cannelle puis versa le tout dans deux tasses. Il les apporta au salon et posa celle de sa mère sur le guéridon qui se situait à côté de son fauteuil. Il s'assit en face d'elle et ils dégustèrent leur boisson en silence, sa mère continuant son livre et lui, l'observant. 

Lorsque minuit retentit cela les surprit tous deux. Severus fut plus prompt à réagir et donna immédiatement son cadeau à sa mère. Elle l'ouvrit délicatement et à la vue du bracelet, ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Severus recommança à respirer (il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était en apnée) et souris ) sa mère, il s'approcha et l'embrassa doucement sur la joue.

\- Joyeux Noël maman.

\- À toi aussi Severus.

Eileen lui demanda ensuite de lui attacher le bracelet autour du poignet avant de se lever pour aller chercher un cadeau qui était assez imposant. Cela intriguait fortement son fils et ça la faisait sourire. Elle lui dit de s'approcher et d'ouvrir le paquet sans plus tarder mais de faire attention. Il écouta donc ces conseils et ouvrit précautionneusement le paquet et y découvrit une malle à l'aspect très ancien. Il regarda sa mère intriguée.

\- Ceci mon fils, est la malle ancestrale de la famille Prince, c'est la seule chose que j'ai réussi à emmener lorsqu'ils m'ont répudiée pour avoir épousé ton père. Cette malle se transmet de parent à enfant depuis des centaines d'années, il y a à l'intérieur des ingrédients de potions d'une rareté incommensurable. Ton devoir en tant que Prince est de remplir cette malle d'ingrédients divers et variés pour les générations futures. Mais, en tant que Prince tu devras également transmettre cette malle à tes enfants. Je compte sur toi mon fils.

Severus avait les larmes aux yeux devant le cadeau inestimable que ui avait fait sa mère. Il la regarda, les yeux remplis d'amour avant de murmurer d'une voix étranglée par l'émotion et les larmes qu'il tentait de retenir en vain. 

\- Merci maman, tu viens de m'offrir le plus beau des cadeaux, j'en prendrai soin je te le promets.

\- Je le sais mon fils, je le sais.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement sur le front. 

\- Et maintenant, c'est l'heure d'aller dormir mon chéri. À demain

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Severus avait des étoiles dans les yeux, qui se mélangeaient aux larmes qu'il avait décidé d'arrêter de retenir vainement. Mais il obéit à sa mère et ne fouilla pas dans la malle pour l'instant mais se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il s'endormit en rêvant de tout ce que pouvait contenir cette malle. Il était heureux, il ne demandait rien de plus que sa mère et les potions. Cela lui suffisait amplement.

oOoOo

\- Potter, attendez…

Severus essayait tant bien que mal de donner le lieu de son secret à Potter, ce dernier avait vaincu Voldemort quelques heures auparavant. Malgré sa joie lliée à la victoire de Potter, Severus savait qu'il ne vivrait plus que quelques heures et que c'était trop tard pour lui, il n'aurait jamais d'enfants, il était le dernier Prince en vie. 

\- Potter, vous, vous devez aller voir les Gobelins quand je serais mort, il vous faudra demander mon… Il s'essouflait et peinait de plus en plus à parler.

\- Professeur, reposez-vous, vous me parlerez après avoir dormi.

\- …mon testament. Je ne vais pas survivre Potter. Mais promettez moi d'honorer ma famille, s'il vous plaît.

Harry était choqué par les dires de son professeur et par la confiance que ce dernier plaçait en lui. 

\- Bien sûr Professeur, je vous le promets.

Et, rassuré par la promesse de cet enfant qui avait grandit bien trop vite, il s'endormit enfin et pu rejoindre sa mère, il avait trouvé un descendant. Les Gobelins lui donneraient la malle ainsi que des souvenirs de sa mère lui expliquant l'importance de cette malle et de sa famille.

Severus Rogue était enfin heureux, après toutes ces années il allait pouvoir revoir sa mère. Elle était morte la nuit de Noël pendant sa quatrième année, rassurée d'avoir pu transmettre son secret à son fils, elle s'était laissée sombrer dans un gouffre sans fond, confiante pour son fils et l'avenir des secrets de la famille Prince.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! ^^ (N'hésitez pas à aisser une review ;p)  
> Axea ~


End file.
